Paris Fever
by megmeg999
Summary: Given the opportunity to spend another year in the St. Marie Academy in Paris, Ichigo and the gang jump at the opportunity. Though, will the French air and teenage hormones break the group apart as their friendships start to show for what they truly are? With dreams and desires, will their passions help them reach their goals, or will more than a few lines be crossed?


**Yumeiro Patissiere Fanfiction – Paris Fever **

**Rating: K+ to T**

**Genre: Romance, Baking, General.**

**Pairings: Ichigo x Kashino**

**Summary: Given the opportunity to spend another year in the St. Marie Academy in Paris, Ichigo and the gang jump at the opportunity. Though, will all the French air and rampant teenage hormones break the group apart as their friendships start to show for what they truly are?**

* * *

**Prologue:**

The spring air was warm on their faces, the scent of chocolate and strawberries filling the space around them, it was a breath of freshness . . . and sadness as the trio celebrated.

"I can't believe it's been two years since we came here to France, and now we have to go home tomorrow," Ichigo muttered with a sigh, her Sweet Spirit Vanilla pouting in accordance to the sorrow at her shoulder.

The blonde close beside her nodded I somber agreement. "It does feel like time went rather quick."

Her soft brown eyes glanced to the rather radiant looking Hanabusa at the other end of the small round table. "Hanabusa-kun, are what are you thinking about? You are really quiet."

A flirtatious smile danced onto his lips at the sound of her voice, eyes glancing up to her. "Ichigo-chan, as long as we remain close in high school as we are now, I have no concerns about location. Japan is just as beautiful as France, especially with you there."

She felt the heat rush to her face, ignoring the laughing Spirits now settled around a slice of chocolate cake on the table. "Hanabusa-kun has grown to be quite the flirt. It must be the Paris influence."

Kashino snorted with disagreement. "Now she notices these things."

"But I will miss Paris," she continued on anyway, staring out into the open rose garden on the academy grounds. "It may be a similar layout to the one in Japan, but there is something far more beautiful about all of it."

The two boys could only watch her in respectful understanding, admiring her.

"That and the sweets shops here are incredible. I've hardly tried them all, and I wanted to do that before we left!"

In an instant, the admiration vanished.

"Is sweets all she thinks about?" the blonde muttered to his dark haired Sweet Spirit, a slightly disturbed look on his face as the creature giggled.

"_AMANO-SAN! MA-CHAN! HANABUSA-KUN!"_ A voice called from the distance, instantly recognizable to the gang as their other companion – Andou.

The dark haired teen approached the gazebo they were nestled at, bending down as he panted, his hands gripping his knees for support. It was clear he had run a great distance.

"Andou-kun, what happened?"

For a moment, he said nothing, and Ichigo did not repeat herself. Though, as he returned to his acceptable comfort, the boy straightened out and quickly explained, "Henri-sensei asked for us to come to his office, saying it had something very important to do with our futures at Saint Marie Academy here in Paris."

No one said a word for a moment, as if the information wouldn't retain. Then . . . the reality hit them. "What?!" they harmonized, the table shaking as they all bolted from their seats.

"He says we must come see him immediately."

Hanabusa smiled, intrigued. "Do you think he is going to give us more time at the academy?"

Kashino crossed his arms, holding his chin in a contemplative manner. "Possibly, but only meeting with him will give us an answer for sure."

Little to everyone's surprise, Ichigo was cheering already, giggling with Vanilla at the thought. "Let's go talk to him them! Before he changes his mind."

Choco, Café, and Caramel readily agreed from their partner's shoulder, following the already running off girl without a second thought of their own people.

The boys remained behind a moment, watching with utter awe at her exuberance. "She has certainly gotten fast, hasn't she?" Andou remarked, undoubtedly concerned about the sanity of that woman.

Just as they fell silent, her cheers did too, the girl now splattered on the ground from having tripped. "I'm okay!" Ichigo called after them excitedly, returning quickly to her feet and sprinting off without a second thought.

They stayed silent. "Well . . ." Hanabusa muttered with a chuckle and a flip of his hair. "Maybe some things don't change."

"That's an understatement," growled a crossed armed Kashino, starting off with the others.

xxx

With the four now gathered silently outside the door of the instructor known as Henri Lucas, they all sat side by side on the row of velvet lined wood chairs , anxious to be called in for this unexpected meeting.

"Amano Ichigo, Kashino Makoto, Hanabusa Satsuki, Andou Sennosuke. . ." his strong and angelic voice called from beyond the door. "Please come in."

Her heart stopped at that moment, knowing not only was she going to see Henri once again, but that this meeting might be the best thing of her life.

"Amano-san," Kashino muttered beside her, one hand tenderly on her waist. "Let's go. It's fine. Whatever happened, we will all still be friends."

For a moment, Ichigo couldn't say a word, her eyes locked up on the identical colored eyes of her friend.

_Has he always been taller than me? Kashino has really changed since our first meeting back when I first came to St. Marie Academy. Now look at him, my closest friend._ "Kashino-san," she murmured softly, the sound of affection caressing his name as she smiled. "Thank you."

Without much understanding of why, she watched his features change, cheeks darkening with what looked like a blush as he stuttered a "you're welcome". It was then that his hold on her waist tightened the slightest bit before releasing. Why did it bother her so to have him move away with such suddenness?

_What is this feeling? It's like a swarm of butterflies have been released in my stomach and heart. It's nothing I've ever felt before. _

Andou led the group in, Kashino and Amano trailing behind the slightest bit. For a moment, Ichigo watched the way Henri watched her, and what she assumed was Kashino. Little did she realize, he was analyzing the proximity they shared, among other things.

"Henri-sensei! You wanted to see us?" she began exuberantly, smiling as they formed one solid line across the front of his desk. "It was important, right?"

For a moment, his eyes remained on Kashino, surprising both of them. "Yes, it was Amano. Very important, indeed." His graceful figure floated around to stand before them, leaning casually against the desk behind him. "This has been a very big discussion between myself and the faculty here in recent days. Nevertheless, we have all unanimously agreed that it was in all of your best interests to consider this offer wisely."

"Offer, sir?"

He smiled at Andou. "We are offering you four the opportunity to spend an extra year – your first years of high school – here at the France Branch of St. Marie Academy."

There was not but a moment of silence before they all began to cheer, an eager Amano and Kashino embracing excitedly at the news. The suddenness of their hug startled both teens, and they were quick to separate to their original spaces.

"We accept," they harmonized unintentionally, shortly followed by Hanabusa and Andou.

Ichigo watched as Henri appraised the group, focusing longer on Kashino than the rest. Was it simply her imagination, or was there a dark flicker across his blue eyes just then?

"There is one other offer for you three boys," he continued on. "We've taken extra notice of your abilities, both in the kitchen and in your studies. It has come to our attention that you are far too advanced for your fields, and are granting you the opportunity to move up to a second year, rather than first years."

Shock began the unison of their expressions. None spoke as they watched Ichigo. "What about Ichigo-chan? She has been just as skillful as us."

"That is quite true, Hanabusa Satsuki. I would know better than anyone how talented and wonderful a pâtissière she has grown to be. I considered the thought very much so, but inevitably decided against it at her academics. She has still much to learn in her studies outside of pastries, and do not want to force her into an environment she will struggle in." He met her eyes with the softest of smiles. "It is for your best interest, my dear."

"Moving forward without Amano-san . . ." Andou murmured with a gentle and aching voice. "It's hard to consider."

"Well I won't," Kashino stated in that bold and rebellious voice of his, arms crossing to solidify his stance. "I won't move forward if she won't."

Hanabusa chuckled at the sight of his friend, bringing the beaming – and overly-stunned – Ichigo's eyes to him. "Stealing my lines, Kashino-san. How very predictable of you. Nevertheless, I agree. Without my Ichigo-chan, I cannot consider moving forward. We make a team I am very comfortable with."

Andou smiled in a rather elderly sort of way, nodding in accordance at Henri. "It is unanimous. We will remain in the first year class with Amano-san."

If Amano was seeing right, she was absolutely certain there was a negative feeling to her instructor's once friendly eyes. What was in his head? And why did it look almost threatened?

"Very well," he said nonetheless, smiling that once familiar smile at them. "I look forward to seeing you all here one more year. The paperwork will be settled then. I congratulate you all, and remember to make the best cakes you can make."

"Yes, sir!" they replied in cheerful unison, filing out one by one.

"Amano . . ." Henri called after her, smiling as she stopped just before his door. "I look extra forward to seeing you in class. I have high hopes for you . . . Ichigo."

The strange tingle of hearing her name caressed by his velvet voice with such familiarity sent a chill up her spine, and Amano was smiling idiotically as she exited. "Thank you, Henri-sensei!"

All walked in silence to the gazebo once again, settling together in their seats with the tea they had abandoned not a few minutes prior.

"Pity, my tea is cold," Hanabusa muttered, holding his cup tightly in his hands.

"I can fix that for you," Café exclaimed with eager helpfulness to his partner. "I will warm the teas up for everyone."

Hanabusa smiled warmly at the friend he has come to love like his own child, and the sight made a grin spread onto Ichigo's already aching cheeks.

"Thank you, Café-kun," he said, returning his tea cup to the table with everyone else's.

Ichigo watched as café floated easily over the table, taking his golden spoon and letting the magic sprinkle onto the tea. Within seconds, he had returned to his rightful place at the cake plate with his fellow Spirits, enjoying his own drink and food.

"Thank you, Café-kun," they harmonized, sipping silently a moment.

Kashino remained silent, but that didn't stop Ichigo from watching him with a curious gaze under her bangs. What was going through his head now?

_He gave up moving forward in his studies to remain in the class with me . . . Kashino-san is very surprising sometimes. Why would he do that?_

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Vanilla's small and childlike voice inquired with undeniable concern.

Little did the girl realize, she had been staring blatantly at Kashino now, eyes glazed over as her mind tangled with curious questions.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Sparing only a moment to smile, her gaze quickly returned to the blonde boy close beside her. "Kashino-san?"

He met her gaze. "What?"

_Why?_ "Thank you. . . Why did you not move to the second year class?"

For the first time in a very long time, she saw Kashino grow red and flustered, stuttering with for answer he didn't have. "I – Well – I mean-"

"Ma-chan wants to take advantage of every second he has here at St. Marie, just like Hanabusa-kun and I do." Ichigo watched Andou with curious big eye. "To lose out on a year of extra studies at one of the best pâtisserie schools in the world is just something none of us would give up. Not to mention leaving one of our dearest friends."

Her long locks of light brown hair fell from her shoulder and she cocked her head to the side curiously. "Who is that?"

"You, of course."

"Baka," was all Kashino dared mutter, sipping his tea in frustration.

The tears welled up in Ichigo's eyes. "Andou-kun . . . Hanabusa-kun . . . Kashino-san . . . thank you! Let's make wonderful cakes together this year!"

"Agreed." The boys smiled as they mutually harmonized the word, sealing the pact of friendship for another year.

As the sun began to set, the four and their Sweet Spirits began to chatter away excitedly about the endeavors they would embark on with their first year of high school, the joy of it all leaving more than just a little more than butterflies in Amano's stomach.

Her brown eyes drifted to the many faces of the people she had come to feel nearest and dearest to in the past few years. Happiness boiled inside her, leaving Ichigo grinning and feeling a flush of eagerness that nearly brought her out of her seat. Such excitement had never before been felt in a person like this.

_Something special is going to happen this year . . . I can feel it. I wonder what the future is going to hold for us all._


End file.
